


Fuck the Pain Away

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Smut & Fluff [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Gentle Sex, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, a bit of angst at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: Ana hadn't expected she'd be spending her latter years fucking the woman who'd tried to kill her. That she'd feel so happy about the chances she got to make her feel something good for a little while.Still, it was hardly the first unexpected thing that had happened in her life. At least this was something she could actually feel good about, no matter how many unpleasant feelings it brought along with it.





	Fuck the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friend for her birthday because she loves these Sniper Wifles. Hope you all enjoy it as much as she does.

Ana stood in the corner of her room, watching Widowmaker carefully. She was wearing a white shirt and black trousers instead of the old Talon uniform, so she probably wasn't looking for a fight. Still, Ana would have liked to have noticed her soon enough to prepare for the possibility. She'd barely been able grab a pistol this time. Her rifle was still sitting in the corner, too far away to be of any use right now.

“Always so quick to grab a gun. I would have thought you'd be used to me by now.”

“You know the rules, Widowmaker. If you want me to come closer, then you'll handcuff yourself. Same as always.” She stared back at her, smiling slightly as she grabbed a pair of handcuffs from beside the door and slowly turning around. Ana watched her hands as the cuffs went on, satisfied that they were properly done up before Widowmaker turned again.

“There. Satisfied? Are you happy to call me Amélie now?” Ana smiled back a little, pulling across a pair of chairs towards her.

“Yes. That will do, Amélie. Much harder for you to attack me like this, don't you agree?” Amélie smiled that same little smile again, sitting slowly down on her chair and staring up at her.

“I wouldn't be here if I wanted to do that. Far too close for either of us. Don't you agree?” Ana chuckled, pulling her chair back slightly before sitting down. “I'm already handcuffed. How much more do you want from me?”

“You could leave Talon. That might make me trust you.” Ana thought she saw a sneer on Amélie's face for a moment, but it was gone soon enough. Back to the same cold expression she almost always had.

“If I left, they'd hunt me down and kill me. I don't know how I'd escape them yet, so I'm staying till I figure it out. We've been over this before.” Ana smiled and nodded, clasping her hands in her laps as she stared carefully at Amélie. A little scar on her temple. Something new. Must have had another close call since they'd last met.

“Every time, you ask what more I want of you. If you want my trust, then that's what I want. Till then, the handcuffs will do. A little show of good faith for me.” Amélie frowned again, but she quickly sighed and shifted slightly in her chair, smiling softly as she met Ana's eye again.

“A fair request. Whatever makes you comfortable in your own… home.” Ana chuckled again, glancing up at the latest ruin she was staying in. This one didn't have the charm of being old to make up for how grim it was. An old bombed out apartment block, open enough to the elements to drive off most of the other squatters. It was fine for her, though. A nice enough place to camp out when she was on the hunt.

“Probably won't be staying long. Just till I finish my job. I'll be back in the old ruins soon enough.”

“Wonderful. I wasn't looking forward to coming back to this dump. At least your tomb has a bit of charm.” Ana grinned, rolling her shoulders and sitting forward, resting her arms on her knees.

“So, I presume you didn't just come here to insult me. Is there something else you have in mind? Something more pressing?” Amélie kept staring at her for a few seconds, leg starting to tap as she finally turned away. “No need to rush. I'm happy to wait all night.”

“I'm not. I just require a moment. Nothing more.” Ana nodded, sitting in silence as Amélie's foot continued to tap against the ground, watching her start to gnaw at her lip. Her foot stopped after a minute, and she turned back to Ana, a hint of a frown on your face. “Next week, Talon will be making a move against a Helix facility your daughter is stationed at. I thought you'd like to know.”

“I do. Thank you. Do you have anything more?” Amélie nodded to the bag sitting by her feet, and Ana reached forward to grab it, pulling it open and rifling through it. “This is good. Maps, radio codes. I can use this, so long as it's accurate.”

“I wouldn't give you any bad information. Worse than giving you nothing at all.” Amélie grinned slightly at her, eyes glancing down at the bag in her hand. “You got very close to me just there. I appreciate the trust.”

“Well, if you ask for what you normally do, I'll be getting even closer soon enough. No point being shy about it.” Ana chuckled as Amélie turned away, setting the bag down as sitting across from Amélie again. “So, is there anything else you'd like to talk about before we get started?”

“Why do you never want me to touch you?” Ana raised an eyebrow, crossing her legs as Amélie turned back to face her. “I don't mind. Whatever makes you comfortable. I'm just interested to know why, if you're willing to tell me.”

“Because it's not what I need from this. Not what you need either. At least, you've never needed it before.” Amélie smiled slightly, crossing her legs to mirror Ana.

“I can want things I don't need. It would just be nice to return the favour sometime.” Ana smirked, slowly standing and staring down at her, slowly reaching out to touch her hair.

“I get more than enough out of this. Trust me. Starting to wonder why you keep coming back to me, though. Is there no one else who could do this for you?” Ana ran her fingers through Amélie's hair, brushing them against her neck and feeling her shudder.

“No one I can trust so much as you. No one who'd be this happy to give me what I want.” Ana smiled, walking around Amélie's back, gently stroking her neck along the way.

“Why change things then? Why risk messing this up?” Amélie's head tilted back and she stared up at Ana, smile growing larger as she continued to be stroked.

“Why wouldn't I want more? Don't you?” Ana stopped stroking, frowning as she stared down at Amélie, slowly walking back to her front.

“No. Not really. You nearly killed me. I don't blame you for it, but it does put a dampener on things.” Amélie's face had been in more nightmares than she could count, even if they were finally starting to become less common. Still, it wasn't as though she readily let anyone touch her. Amélie wasn't special in that regard. She just came with a different kind of fear. Nothing more than that. “I can make you feel good for the night, though. So long as that's still enough for you.”

“Of course it is. Still feel a little hurt, though. Hardly the only one here to have tried to kill the other.”

“Of course. Not as though you bring that up all the time, after all.” Amélie chuckled, and Ana smiled, lifting a hand to her cheek and holding it gently. Always so cold, even when Ana had started to warm her up. Always made her feel a little bit sad. She'd gone through a lot, but for the most part, that had been her choice. She'd known the risks. Amélie had never gotten that particular luxury.

“If I hadn't been wearing the helmet, I would have been dead. Got a very nasty scar from you.”

“If you want we could compare, but I have other things in mind. Things I'm sure we'll both enjoy far more than this particular discussion.” Amélie looked up to her, smiling softly as she stood too.

“You can take the patch off, if you'd like. If it would make you more comfortable.”

“It wouldn't. It really, really wouldn't.” Amélie nodded, turning and walking across to the bed. Ana watched her go, trying to keep her breathing calm. It wasn't as though she'd ever taken it off for anyone else either, but the thought of doing so for Amélie… She shook her head, watching her sit on the bed and roll onto her back. She hadn't meant anything bad by it. Ana was sure of that. Just didn't realise that it would hurt so much. That the thought of letting her see what she'd done to her made her feel a little sick.

“I'm ready if you are. Hope you won't keep me waiting too long.” Ana stared at her, slowly closing her eye and chuckling.

“Wouldn't dream of it. No harm in a bit of anticipation, though, is there?” She watched Amélie turn onto her side, eyes fixed on her as she walked across to the bed. She'd gotten used to what had happened to her for the most part, but the eyes could still take her by surprise sometimes. So different to what they'd been. So much colder.

Ana came to a stop next to the bed, pulling off her coat and letting it fall to the ground. She stared at Amélie as she crawled onto the bed, watching her roll onto her back again. She put an arm on the other side of her as she leaned over her, grinning as she starting lowering herself.

“Can I kiss you?” Amélie nodded, and Ana closed the distance between them, softly pressing their lips together. She slipped a hand through Amélie's hair, gently stroking it as she kept kissing her before slowly pulling back from her. “Why do you really keep coming back to me?” Amélie stared up at her, sighing quietly after a moment and turning away.

“You look at me like I'm a person. Treat me like one. You're the only one.” Amélie slowly turned back up to her, a hint of a smile starting to grow on her face. “You might pity me, but you don't want to change me. Don't want to use me. You just give me what I want.” Ana nodded, leaning down and slowly kissing along her jaw, listening to a little gasp of breath escape her. Always felt good to get a reaction from her, even when it was one of the little ones.

She kept kissing down her jaw, moving down to her neck and getting a gentle grip of her hair. She heard Amélie suck in another breath as she gently pulled her head down to the side, as she kept kissing up her neck, slowly moving towards her ear. More little unsteady breaths as she moved closer, as she kept pressing her lips against her cool skin, glad to feel it finally starting to warm a little. Still cool, but at least she knew Amélie was enjoying herself.

“Does this feel good?” Ana felt Amélie shudder as she whispered into her ear, chuckling as she watched her nod eagerly. “Good. I'm glad.” She started kissing her ear as she whispered, flicking her tongue across the lobe and listening to Amélie gasp again. She kept concentrating on her ear as she started moving herself into a better position, chuckling again as she placed a knee between Amélie's thighs and felt her shudder. “You really are enjoying yourself, aren't you?”

“Of course. How could I not be?” Ana smiled, still kissing Amélie's ear and stroking her hair as she reached down to take hold of her hand. She ran a thumb across her knuckles, feeling Amélie squeeze her back as she started kissing down to her neck again. “That's good. That's very good.”

“Of course. How could it not be?” She thought Amélie was about to try saying something smart back, but she cut it off by pressing her knee up a little harder. She heard her gasping loudly as her thigh pressed against her, chuckling quietly as she felt Amélie grind against her for a moment. She stopped soon enough, and Ana smirked, kissing a trail down her neck and pushing her thigh into Amélie again. It was always satisfying to hear the sounds she could draw from her. Always good to know how

She kept kissing lower and lower, stopping for a moment as she reached her shirt. She let go of Amélie's hair and moved her hand to the centre of her chest, gently running her fingers down to her stomach. She looked up at Amélie as she touched across her stomach, watching her eyes flutter as her breathing grew increasingly less steady. Still hadn't moaned yet, but Ana didn't think she'd be able to hold back much longer. She was looking forward to seeing what she could do to push her past that particular edge today.

Ana pushed herself up, sitting back on one of Amélie's thighs and smiling down at her as she reached for her buttons. She slowly undid them, brushing her fingers against her skin as more and more of it was revealed. She always enjoyed watching Amélie's expression change as she did something like this. She'd missed it the first few times, but she could see it now. Could see how her eyes would grow a little bit wider, how she'd start licking her lips a little more. How she struggled to keep looking at her throughout. Ana thought she probably felt a little bit embarrassed by it all, and she thought that was adorable.

“You're very cute. Has anyone told you that before?”

“You. Always happy to hear it, but...” Ana chuckled as Amélie trailed off, as her fingers started dragging across the bottom of her stomach. Her head rolled to the side, breathing getting heavier as Ana's fingers moved lower.

“Very cute. Very pretty.” She came to the last button on the shirt, undoing it and letting it fall to her sides. Ana bit her lip, grinning as she looked across her body. A couple of new scars on her stomach. Bullet wounds. More close calls. She'd have to ask about them at some point. Some time when the question wouldn't ruin the moment. “Do you want me to start the kissing again?”

“Yes.” Amélie lifted her head as she spoke, breathing heavily as their eyes met. “You're beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Ana smiled, keeping her eye on Amélie's as she leaned down to her chest, gently kissing across the top of it. She shuddered slightly as she got used to the coolness against her lips again, hand running up Amélie's side towards her chest. She finally heard a noise escape her, a soft moan as she gently squeezed her breast, as her lips moved towards the other. Always a good noise to hear. Always sent a lovely little tingle through her.

She closed her eye as she started kissing Amélie's breast, dragging her lips over her nipple and feeling her shudder. She grinned, continuing to kiss and suck at it as she moved her fingers to the other, giving it a gentle squeeze and drawing another moan from her. She kept licking and sucking and squeezing for a while, occasionally moving her mouth from one nipple to the other when she thought Amélie was getting used to it. Still, she wasn't going to stay there forever. As enjoyable as Amélie's breasts were, she had other places she wanted to be. Other things she wanted to lick.

Ana kept a hand on Amélie's breast as she started moving down her stomach, running her fingers around the nipple and feeling her stomach arch up into her. Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier the lower she got, more little moans slipping out as her body finally started to warm a little. Still cooler than anyone else Ana had ever been with, still not what she'd consider normal. Still a nice little sign, though. Something else to tell her how much Amélie was enjoying this.

She paused for a moment when she reached her trousers, undoing them as slowly as she could, taking her time to kiss around her stomach for longer. She knew Amélie would want her to go faster, that she'd be getting a little desperate after all that build-up. Ana was enjoying her body far too much to just rush into anything, though, and she knew Amélie was happy to have her do it. Might not have been an orgasm, but it was tender and loving and gentle. She knew how much Amélie would enjoy that, even if it left her a little bit frustrated, too.

Ana chuckled when she heard a little groan from above her, glancing up and watching Amélie run her hands through her hair. Probably frustrated enough. As good a time as any to start eating her out. She finally unbuttoned her trousers, pulling them down and kissing every new bit of skin she could see. Amélieshuddered more and more the lower she got, more and more quiet moans rising from her as Ana started licking at her. Careful to avoid anything too sensitive just yet, kissing over her pants, licking across the tops of her thighs as her trousers went lower and lower.

“I'd like to get these off properly. Are you fine with waiting that long?” Améliegroaned again, lifting her head and staring down at her. Ana tried not to chuckle as she saw the drops of sweat dripping down her face, as she saw how hard she was screwing up her face whenever her thigh was kissed. She finally nodded, head falling back down to the pillow with a thud. Ana grinned, continuing to kiss down her legs as she pulled her trousers lower. Didn't want to take too long, but it wasn't exactly a rush either. She wasn't just here for Amélie's benefit, after all. Not about to pass over the things she enjoyed to make her cum quicker.

She lifted one of Amélie's legs slightly as she pulled the trousers lower, kissing a trail down her thigh and watching her start to squirm on the bed. Only little movements, but enough to send a wave of heat through her. She sucked on her skin, chuckling as she heard Amélie moan quietly, as she felt her leg shudder. This would be a very good memory for her later. Very useful for when she was finally alone.

“Please.” Ana chuckled as she heard Amélie's voice rise up between moans, kissing her calf and watching her lift her head again. “Please hurry up. This is nice but it is also unbearable.” Ana sighed, grinning as she rested her cheek against Amélie's calf and stared down at her.

“Fine. I suppose I can go a little quicker, if you're really that impatient.” She ran a finger up Amélie's leg, watching her shudder and smile as she fell back onto the bed. She started kissing up her leg as well, quickly moving to the top of her thigh before slowing again. She closed her eye, listening to Amélie's moans grow louder as she moved up to her hip, as she took hold of her other thigh and squeezed it. She chuckled she pushed her leg to the side, climbing between them and looking down at her. “You really are beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Amélie met her eye, panting and smiling and moaning, and Ana bit her lip, slowly lowering her head. She could have looked at her for hours. She still felt a little bit of fear, a little bit of anger. It was easy enough to ignore now, though. The poor woman had been through so much. Hard to hold what she'd done against her once she'd learned that. Hard not to want to make her feel better, if only for a little while. It was a nice change of pace for her. A chance to do something good without too many complications.

The fact that she got to do it by eating out a beautiful woman was definitely a happy little bonus, though.

“You're very wet. Really are eager for this, aren't you?” She heard Amélie groan loudly as she moved lower, as she slipped her hands under her thighs. She stopped just above her pussy, licking her lips as she lifted Amélie's legs onto her shoulders. Ana closed her eye, feeling Amélie shudder and hearing her moan as she dragged her tongue slowly through her labia, stopping just before she hit her clit and pulling away. “You taste wonderful.”

“Don't stop. Please.” Ana chuckled again, taking another lick and feeling her thighs tighten round her head. She kept stopping before she reached her clit, taking her time across her labia, slowly building her up. She slipped her tongue into her and moaned quietly, feeling another wave of warmth rush through her as she heard Amélie moaning her name back. Another excellent sound to hear. She was definitely going to be thinking about later.

She let go of one of Amélie's thighs, slowly moving her hand around till she reached her pussy. She dragged a finger up to her entrance, pushing it inside of her as she licked quickly over her clit. She couldn't stop herself from laughing a little as she heard Amélie gasp, gently kissing her thigh as she tried to get herself under control.

“Something amusing down there?” Ana looked up at Amélie's face, doing her best not to laugh again as she frowned down at her.

“Not really. I was just thinking about how cute you can be. Always catches me by surprise.” Amélie kept staring at her for a moment more before pushing her face back into the pillow and looking away. “See? Very cute.” Amélie looked as though she was about to speak before Ana licked her clit again and turned whatever she was about to say into a low, long moan. It was easy to forget about who she was when she was like this. Easy to think about who she could be.

Ana curled up her finger a little, starting to slowly push it in and out of Amélie and licking across the rest of her pussy, always careful not to spend too long on her clit. Not yet, at least. Wanted to take a little bit more time to build her up. She closed her eye as she kept licking and sucking on her labia, feeling her shudder and squeeze down on her finger. She chuckled as her breathing kept growing heavier, slowly slipping another finger inside as she kissed her clit and ran her tongue round it.

“Fuck! Please don't stop please...” Ana looked up at Amélie's face if she trailed off, watching her grin and whimper as she kept licking around her clit. It was tempting to move away from it again, tempting to go back to teasing her a little longer. Seemed a bit mean at this point, though. Not what either of them really wanted from this, if she had to be honest. Not what either of them needed.

She closed her eye again as she started sucking on her clit, listening to her moan and feeling her shudder. She started pumping her fingers into her a little bit faster, twisting them round each other and feeling Amélie squeeze them hard. Probably would have been squeezing her head even tighter if Ana hadn't kept a grip on one of her thighs. It was a good sign. Meant that she was finally getting close.

She moaned softly as she started sucking harder on Amélie's clit, feeling her body jerk and shake, listening to her gasp desperately for air. She didn't let up, circling her tongue round her clit, sucking even harder as she felt her body stiffen, as shestarted babbling her name incoherently. Ana moaned against her again, opening her eye as her body arched from the bed, as she squeezed down hard around her fingers. Almost a little bit painful, but Ana didn't really mind. She'd never minded hurting a little if it meant she got to make a woman cum.

She started slowing down her licking, trying not to push Amélie too hard, trying to hold her in the moment a little longer. She felt her legs start so slacken a little, felt the grip round her fingers weaken as Amélie's body fell back to the bed, her breathing heavy and ragged. Ana gently kissed her clit as she pulled her fingers out, hearing her moan quietly as she lifted her head to look her over. She was still grinning, sweat rolling down her skin as she rolled her head from side to side. Ana chuckled, crawling up her side and resting her hand across her pussy, holding it gently as she kissed her cheek.

“You look like you had a lot of fun.”

“Yes. Thanks.” Amélie managed to force the words out between pants, and Ana smiled, kissing her cheek again and resting her head against her shoulder, snuggling into her side. She lifted her hand from her crotch and laid her arm across her body, hugging her tight and listening to her breathing slow. She always felt a little on edge during the cuddling, but it was important for Amélie. Important for both of them.

“Are your arms feeling comfortable? Handcuffs hurting you at all?”

“It's fine. You got good ones.” Ana chuckled again, kissing her cheek and squeezing her a little tighter. They wouldn't be staying like this for too long, but she was going to enjoy it while she could. Wasn't like she'd get many chances to do it with anyone else, after all. Most people weren't interested in how gentle The Shrike could be.

“You can stay for a little longer, if you'd like. Not the night, but, well...”

“That would be nice. Thank you.” Ana nodded, kissing her cheek again and running her hand along her side, listening to her sigh quietly. Wouldn't be too long till it stopped. Couldn't be before the fear started creeping up on her again. Till the resentment raised it's ugly little head. She thought she could last a little longer tonight, though. That she could keep on just being Ana. That she could just keep being a person, if only for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see more of my stuff at theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com. It's also filled with gay stuff and me being kinda sad.


End file.
